Titans Return
by lexahgirl
Summary: The Titans have separated they come back because of a mysterious message calling for them. It's just like the old days except now the titans have children who need to learn the value of their powers and how to control them.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like this fic! I'm now working on my other stories now. I'm sure thats pretty annoting so I'll be working on all my stories keep checking back if you like my stories. 

* * *

When I woke up I stretched and turned my head toward the alarm clock, it was 5:32 I needed to take a shower and make breakfast. I didn't really want to. My bed was so warm and it was such a cold December morning but I reminded myself that I had to so I let my feet fall over the side of my bed searching for my slippers. I got out and went to the closet for my robe.

I went to the bathroom and started the water. It felt so refreshing to feel that hot water on my cold skin, I reached for the shampoo but instead of holding a pearly sky blue bottle filled with fragrant rain scents. I was holding a dark green animal shampoo. I laughed and put it back. I was in severe need of a shower, yesterday we went hiking in the mountains and we got a little dirty I smelled like a dead log. After my shower I brushed my teeth and went to my daughter's room. She was asleep; I decided to let her sleep until she woke up so she's be up and ready to start her day.

I went downstairs to make some coffee. I started a pot and I went to the porch to get the paper which arrived a few minutes ago. I came back in and was walking down the hall I heard my husband walking down the steps, yawning. I kissed him on the check and reminded him to shave that sandpaper off. He laughed at that and went to the kitchen. I got a cup out and poured some coffee for him. He took the cup graciously sat at the table and started reading the news.

I took some tofu out of the fridge and started frying it. I knew my daughters would be up sometime soon. They normally got up at 6:30 or so. I popped some bread in the toaster and took a plate out of the cabinet. I'd make them some waffles when they got up, they went to school at 7:30 but they always got up, ate breakfast, and read, drew, and played videogames till they had to go.

I took the plate over to Beast Boy and set it in front of him. He thanked me and ate quietly.

I went back over to the counter and got myself a cup of coffee, my favorite cup. It has a sunrise on it and it's really colorful, it makes my dreary days a little brighter. I sat down with it, and felt the warmth of the cup in my hands took my mouth to it and blew the steam away and took a sip.

Mmmm. French Vanilla. Beast Boy said.

I thought you'd feel better. I had to buy some tea and I saw that so I bought it for you, because I know how much you like it. Terra replied back taking a nice big sip of her warm coffee.

When is Rebecca getting up? He asked.

Soon, should be soon. And as if on cue Terra's 13 year old daughter Rebecca walked in the kitchen.

Morning mum, morning dad. Whats the latest? She asked kissing them on the cheek.

Morning sweetie, I'll make you some waffles. Terra replied sweetly looking into her beautiful blue eyes. No matter how old she gets she'll still be my baby. I kissed the top of her head and gave her a warm smile and got up.

Not much to interest you today. He said.

Sitting down, she eyed his toast and orange juice with hungry eyes as he read the paper.

Two noises could be heard from the hallway.

Dude! Gimmie that! Dylan yelled.

Man would you just take a chill pill? I'm just checkin it out! Alyssa yelled back.

She ran in the kitchen holding 5 tickets. Alyssa was a blonde haired, blue eyed 13 year old. Dylan ran in after her. Dylan was a 12 years old green eyed green haired girl.

What do you have there Lyssa? Beast Boy asked.

5 tickets for the football game tonight! Last one! Can we go? Please, please, pleasssse? She begged.

Ask your mother. Beast Boy said with a smirk.

Terra knew what was coming. Before she could even get over there Terra replied. Yes, we can go.

SWEET! She yelled.

I took some waffle mix and eggs, milk, and vegetable oil. I got the waffle iron out and made some waffles for her.

Girls when do you want me to pick you up today? Terra asked grabbing the waffle syrup.

3:30. Rebecca said.

Ok, oh for Pete's sake Rebecca just take the dang juice. She said. Rebecca snatched the juice happily.

Mum?

Huh?

What is that knocking?

What?

That knocking! What the heck is that?!

Terra turned around.

What is --

Shut up! I think -- I think I hear it too! Terra said. Sure enough a soft knocking could be heard coming from the back door in the kitchen.

Beast Boy and Terra both glanced at each other with worried looks.

Beast Boy put the paper down and walked towards the door. Dylan, Alyssa, and Rebecca walked to the door. They were very curious, he opened the door and ...

Robin and Starfire stand at their back door with their two children, Skyefire and Richard. Starfire was wearing a shawl over her light purple turtleneck with a jean skirt that went down to her ankles, Robin had a black sweatshirt with jeans, Skyefire had a sky blue long sleeve tee shirt on with a light blue skirt to her knee's with pantyhose that had snowflakes scattered all over them, and Richard had a navy hoodie and jeans on.

Uncle Robin!! Aunt Starfire!! Skyefire!! Richard!! What the heck?! Rebecca yelled.

Dylan, Rebecca, and Alyssa threw their arms around their aunt and uncle's neck.

Another knock was heard and Terra rushed to the door.

Whats up ya'll? Cyborg asked. He was standing with his wife Sarah who happily walked in and hugged Terra and kissed her cheek and ran to the children to hug them all. Sarah was wearing a light pink pleated skirt with a white ruffled shirt, and Cyborg had jeans, and a white shirt on.

Raven was behind them, with her one daughter Aurora. Aurora had black hair and purple eyes. Like Raven she was born with a gemstone from Shockra on her forehead. Raven's husband was murdered in combat, so all she had left of him now was her daughter. Raven had black sweatpants, and a black sweatshirt on, Aurora had on the same in navy. Raven walked in and shook Terra's hand not really saying anything.

Beast Boy yelled. Quite! Ok well now that we're all here, the question is why.

Robin walked up to him and said. We were called her. The communicator beeped and told us it was urgent to come.

Terra looked at him funny. Robin, I don't know how to tell you this but ... I haven't seen our communicator in years.

A door creaked from the basement indicating someone just came out of it. Someone was in their home. Someone who should not be there.

* * *

Well first chapter! Ohhh who could it be? Thats pretty easy to figure out. Who hates the titans, wants them dead, made Terra and Robin his apprentices, and it such a loser? There that should clear that up! 


	2. Chapter 2

(Children stats)

Rebecca: Hair: Blonde, Eyes: Green, Powers: Unknown fire powers. Alyssa: Hair: Blonde, Eyes: Blue, Powers: Unknown earth powers. Dylan: Hair: Green, Eyes: Green, Powers: Unknown mix. (Meaning she was born with a mix of rock and power of the animals, mixed children are very rare and can often be very head-strong and can cause destruction) Aurora: Hair: Black, Eyes: Purple, Powers Telekinesis and flight, Richard: Hair: Black, Eyes: Blue, Powers: No powers, Skyefire: Hair: Brunette, Eyes: Sky blue, Powers: Shoot skye-bolts from her hands and flight.

* * *

Terra turned around her hands glowed golden and she looked at Beast Boy with a scared expression.

"Hello Terra, remember me? It's been awhile." A cold dark voice said sending shivers up Terra's spine. It walked through the door and the Titans gasped.

"Slade." Robin said in a cold whisper.

"Well well well. You've all grown up now. And you have children, how sweet. However you won't live to see them grow up." Slate said in a cold calm voice.

Terra shuttered at the thought of Slate being back too. "So where is your son? Thought he'd want to kill us with you."

"He was getting in the way of my plans, so I left him stranded on my island with a few of my minions. He will not be joining us anytime so soon. Slade said

Alyssa, Dylan, and Rebecca had no idea what was going on. Alyssa grabbed her dad's hand and squeezed it tight, Rebecca hid behind her mother, and Dylan being the bravest child in their family took a step forward and said. Dude, what is your deal? Why are you in our home? What gave you the motive?!

Slade stopped talking and looked down at her. He said. My motive would be you my dear.

Dylan stopped and looked at this man. Me? Why me? I'm his motive? What does that mean? What have I done? She thought.

Slade jumped at Dylan grabbing her arm, she thrust her fist straight into his stomach knocking him over. Starfire and Robin got in the action. Alyssa screamed when Slade looked at her and Rebecca gapped at her aunt as she beat up Slade with green bolt-thingy's from her eyes, hands and little green ice shards flew out of her palms. Robin took out his growing pole and was beating the shit out of Slade.

The titans all jumped on Slade grabbing his hands and legs but he got out of their grip and threw black disks at them that turned into black bubbles that were impossible to get out of.

Dylan, Alyssa, Rebecca, Skyefire, Richard, and Aurora were left standing by the door.

Slade took one step towards them and they ran as fast as their legs could run into the cold. It was snowing. Aurora was thinking while she ran. What the hell did that man want with Dylan? She's my friend; I can't let anything happen to her. Aurora felt so mad. She shut her eyes and screamed. AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!! She flew through the air, the cold of the air cleared her mind and she went for the ground.

YOU CAN FLY?! Alyssa screamed. She was pretty mad and seeing Aurora flying just downright freaked her out. She hit a rock sending her right to the ground she hit it pretty hard. Her face stung from the hard gravel she hit she lifted it up to see a rock in mid air. She screamed angrily with all the insanity going on around her, and several rocks came hurling through the air from the ground at her blocking her from everyone, as if giving her a barrier from the world.

Aurora flew down to Dylan who she picked up. Dylan looked at her and said. You can fly?

Ya, we've got powers you know. I'm not stupid. She said. She soared through the air, and she was about to go back down to land but a bolt of energy hit her and she fell off course hitting the road unconscious Dylan fell off of her several feet only to see a woman standing there smirking.

She had blackish purple hair, her eyes were purple and she had an evil shade of dark purple energy in her hand ready to fire.

Hello Dylan. She smirked after that remark.

My body ached, and I could feel blood trickling down my forehead.

Listen to me. I'm not in a good mood get out of my way, or get pounded.

She laughed at me. I could feel my blood boiling; this jerk felt that I was inferior. Like some kind of loser who didn't deserve her presence.

How can you pound me? You don't even know what you have and how to use it.

I stopped and looked down, my face felt hot. I realized she was right. I could throw a few good punches but she freakin' zapped me off someone's back, it mid-air!

I just sat there. I didn't know how to react to that. I was so mad I just wanted to beat the hell out of her.

Awww poor baby. I know it hurts. But you know your mom is in worse pain now. She said mockingly.

I clenched my teeth and fists. I knew my mom was in pain that guy trapped her in a bubble and she's probably suffocating right now. I jumped up and punched her square in the jaw; she didn't expect that and fell back-wards.

I ran over to her as she was getting up and kicked her in the stomach she fell over on the ground. I put the heel of my foot over her throat.

Who are you, what do you want with me and what have you done with my mom?! I screamed.

She raised her fist at me and threw a blackish purple bolt at me. I flew backwards through the air. I landed in a yard on my back. I groaned and coughed. It took the wind right out of me. I strained to breathe but I couldn't. Guess this is the end. I thought. I felt a bolt of energy flow through me. It was painful, I thought I was dead but I was breathing and I could feel my body.

Whats going – Ahhhh! I was zapped again. I rolled on my belly into a bush in the yard. I got up, I wasn't dead! I could feel hatred inside of me. I wanted nothing more to kill her.

I started shaking all over; I could feel my body changing. I grew green fur, fangs, and claws. I wrenched in pain. It was over in 5 seconds. My keen green eyes caught all movement; I crouched and sprang into the air on that girl. I was about to sink my teeth into her but she kicked me. I rolled over jumped to my feet and growled at her.

What the – She screamed as I turned into a T-Rex and ran after her. She flew away throwing bolts at me while she fled. I changed to human and watched her flee.

I turned around, only to see my best friends looking at me. They had no idea what was going on.

* * *

Well not to much said. On to the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Please reveiw. 


End file.
